Hangin' Out With Nic & Worick
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Okay so the beginning of this story it stupid, but I tried my best. Rated T and I've finally finished it! And maybe next time I write another on for this AU.


Teen AU

Caption: Mix in Nic x Cody fluffiness and throw in a big double teaspoon of Worick x Cody fluff too!

Me: Sup people I finally got this out! In this story Nic wears a hearing aid, but still uses Sign Language to communicate when he doesn't feel like talking.

P.S. Alex is gender-bent(But only mentioned not featured).

Meanings :

["blank"] = Someone talking on the phone

{"blank"} = Sign Language

Read on(and Enjoy)! :3

/

"Shots Shots Shots,

Shots Shots Shots,

Shots Shots Shots,

Shots Shots,

Shots Shots Shots,

Shots Shots,

Everybody!"

"What the heck's going on?!" Cody yells shooting up out of his bed like a rocket with a baseball bat that somehow ended up in his hands. His eyes are also wide and alert for some type of oncoming attack still welding said bat. He then relaxes finding no form of a threat in his room. "Huh?" The brunette looks around his room then looks down to see his cellphone blaring the song "Shots" loudly on his nightstand. He glares at it hating the song, because it woke him from his awesome dream about Nic. After putting down his so called weapon of choice Cody picks up the noisy object and glances at the brightly lite screen. "Call In Progress from Worick" the words said as his phone continued to sing the words "Shots" obnoxiously and the brunette pouted at it in annoyance.

Finally, he decides to answer it.

"Yes, hello?"

["Sup, BrownieBoy."]

Cody huffed. He absolutely hated that nickname, since Worick gave it to him in middle school. You give one cute guy a batch of homemade chocolate chip brownies and Blam! Your new name is BrownieBoy. It wasn't because of his brown eyes, hair, and clothing. It's mostly because he was holding brownies and that cute boy had a really cute friend who started it all by calling Cody Brownie. Yeah, middle schoolers are such assholes. Plus they were the worst at giving people good nicknames.

"Worick, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

["Are ya sure?"] There's a smirk in the other males tone.

"Worick don't-"

But of course like always the brunette is too late to stop the blond from speaking. ["Because it sure sounds like it. Were ya jackin' off to Nic's stunningly deep voice again?"]

Cody flushed. "Worick!"

Worick continues to speak as if he hadn't heard him; babbling aimlessly. ["I mean I don't get why his voice is so deep for a sixteen year old, but it's totally hot-"]

The brunette cuts him off before he could say anything else. It was all just too embarrassing for Cody to hear. "Oh my god, shut up Worri!" Cody yells into his cellphones receiver, his face now a bright crimson all the way to the tips of his ears and down his neck. He didn't expect Worick to notice, but the thought had crossed his mind a couple of times.

Worick fakes a gasp on the other line. ["What, did I get it right? Oooh, I bet I did! And did you just call me Worri? That's so cute! I gotta tell Nic."] He starts laughing and cooing like a huge jerk.

"No! Keep your mouth shut or I'll-!"

["Or you'll what, BrownieBoy?"] The other asks in a deep purr that sends shivers down the brunettes spine.

"I-I I'll um..." Cody trails off shyly; he really doesn't know what he would do to his friend. Worick wouldn't dare lay a finger on him and he himself was a total coward when it came to getting back at people. It's just not in his nature. "I don't know." He says after a beat.

["You're adorable."]

"S-shut up."

["Nic thinks you're adorable too."]

Cody instantly brightens up at the raven teens name. "I-is Nic t-there right now?"

["Nah he's out getting groceries, but he's gonna swing by your place soon."]

"When-", There's a ding dong sound before the question can even leave his mouth.

["Guess that's my cue to hang up. See ya soon BrownieBoy."]

Cody quickly hangs up his cell and rushes out of his room and down the stairs. When he opens the front door he's met with Nic who looks to be holding a shit ton of shopping bags, but seeming as if they weighed nothing. Upon noticing Cody's surprise Nic smirks and puts the bags down by the door after kicking it closed.

The small brunette flinches at the loud sound. "H-hi N-Nic."

{"You're adorable."} Nic signs with his fingers in a blunt, but unnecessary reply.

"A-am not! Stop saying that!" The shorter male peeps out cutely. "I'm n-not cute."

{"I didn't say cute I said you're adorable. There's a total difference between the two doofus."} Nic then waves his hand lazily around to make the difference seem obvious through the lax wrist juster. {"I mean seriously, your face just screams overall adorable."} He signs with a wolfish grin.

Exasperated by Nic's explanation Cody smacks him on the chest like a child. Nic just fiddles with the earring on his left ear while rolling his eyes. Seriously, it doesn't even hurt. Cody couldn't hurt a fly let alone hurt Nic. It felt more like a massage then anything related to pain. The ravens sighs sounding bored, but also highly amused by the brunette. " Are ya done yet?"

Surprised by the others voice Cody freezes his weak assault on the tall raven. "Y-you talked." He squeaks with unhidden excitement.

"Tch, o' course I did. 's not like you haven' heard me talk before." He could laugh at how clueless Cody is, but decided against it. It wasn't all that funny anyway. Instead Nicolas snorts while shaking his head. "Why are ya 'o damn surprised anyway?"

Cody blushes and looks away. "N-no reason in particular N-nic!"

The raven snorts again. "You're such a kid."

"S-shut up."

"Whatever. Just get ready to go, you're drivin' me home."

/

As Cody walked into the Nic's apartment he kinda expected to see Worick sleeping half naked on the couch with a porn mag on his face, though he didn't think he needed to see that. "Hey, Worri." He says poking the sleeping teen in the stomach. Said teen pretends to instantly wake up and pulls the brunette onto his lap. He'd been faking being sleep the entire time.

"Hey, BrownieBoy." The blond kisses him on the cheeks. "Did ya miss me?"

Cody flushes as Worick lays more kisses on his neck. "N-no." He pouts his lips, because he's sure that the blond knows that he's lying. Why does the blonde even bother asking him the same question yet already knows the smaller males honest answer? Cody will never know.

"You're a dirty little lair." Worick says confirming the brunettes thoughts.

"And you're m-mean."

"I prefer to be called expressive, but I can deal with mean."

"Ugh, you're so weird."

"Only for you BrownieBoy."

Nic snorts indigently in the background. "Cheesy piece o' shit."

Worick tries to pout his lips. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"I can't." Worick scowled in distaste. "You'd probably kick my ass Nicky."

"Damn straight I would." Nic grins cracking his knuckles.

"Where's Alex?" Cody asked cutting into their banter.

Worick answers before Nic, "He's still at work. I think he'll be home soon."

Cody hums. "Oh."

A whistle leaves Worick's lips. "Don't tell me you were hoping Alex was here."

"O-of course n-not! I was just curious that's all!" Cody squeaks. Why does the blond always make fun of him?!

"Calm down BrownieBoy I'm just kidding."

"You're always just kidding can't you be serious for once?!" Cody yells. He doesn't know why he's even screaming at the older teen, but it felt good to finally get that off his chest. He then frowns. Maybe he's being a bit too sensitive about it. Guilt instantly riddles his little heart and he pouts cutely at Worick.

Aww, now Worick feels like a total dick.

"Oooh, I think you made 'm mad." Nic says with a deep cackling laugh. He figured this would happen. Worick does play around a little too much for his age. For an seventeen year old he wasn't the most mature compared to Nic.

"Fuck you, Nicky."

"I don' swing for blond man-whores."

Worick sticks his nose in the air snobbishly. "Humph, you're just jealous." He says snidely like his obsession with sex is something to be proud of.

Nick can't hold in the grated laugh as he sits down on the sofa across from the two. "Me, jealous of what exactly? Not contracting a multitude of diseases? Tch, you can keep your std's to yourself Wor." The raven scuffs. "I got better things to do then satisfy people who just want your dick up their ass."

"At least they want my dick, deaf boy."

"Oh so we're talking about that now. Don't be an asshole Wor. You don' wanna start shit with me."

"I didn't start shit, you did!"

Cody sighs he's already bored from all of their arguing. Speaking up he says, "I'm hungry." His stomach growls loudly in agreement. The two older males stop verbally fighting and glance at the little brunette.

Nic silently gets up to head to the kitchen. He then starts pulling out pans and spices for the cabinets. "What do you want in particular?"

Cody grins as he leans back on Worick's chest. "Anything with meat in it."

Worick's nuzzles into the smaller's neck. "You're so cute." He whispers.

Cody just ignores him.

From the kitchen Nic rolls his eyes. Could the blond be anymore obvious.

/

Yeah a cliff hanger but this story was too vanilla and I couldn't finish it. But technically it is finished. Maybe I'll white another one-shot story for this and they can do something more interesting.

Anyway review.


End file.
